


Esperando la Inquisición Española

by Almaviva



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaviva/pseuds/Almaviva
Summary: Crowley es llevado, contra su voluntad, a la ciudad de Barcelona (España), donde tendrá que saldar cuentas con su pasado. En la Ciudad Condal le esperan la Santa Inquisición y una bruja que tiene para él una petición de lo más inconveniente.“No one expects the Spanish Inquisition! Our chief weapon is surprise, fear and surprise.”Monty Python
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Escena 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este artículo va dedicado a todos los fans españoles y latinos del libro y el show.  
> Al principio de cada capítulo, os propongo piezas musicales para acompañar la lectura. ¡Espero que las disfrutéis!  
> This work is soon to be translated into English. Thank you!

### 

Londres, febrero de 1640 

**Música recomendada:** "Pastime with Good Company" (canción popular inglesa del S XVI)

  


Era una tarde desapacible de invierno. Lord A.Z. Fell y Sir Anthony Crowley abandonaban el teatro The Globe junto con el resto de espectadores de aquella decepcionante obra. 

— Bueno, este nuevo autor es… interesante —comentó Lord A.Z. Fell sin convicción. 

Sir Crowley miró a su acompañante con desgana. 

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ha sido lo más aburrido que he visto este siglo…El teatro no ha sido lo mismo desde que Shakespeare murió. 

— Ahora que lo mencionas, — comentó Lord Fell resentido— tal vez el Bardo nos hubiese dejado más obras maestras si no te lo hubieses llevado tan prematuramente a tu…bando.

— ¡Oh, él tomó sus propias decisiones! Ya sabes, libre albedrío y todo eso. Habíamos ganado su alma hacía muchos años. Además, debo decir que en mi…bando está haciendo un gran trabajo. Es el Responsable de Conjuras y Conspiraciones internacionales.

Lord Fell no respondió, y miró a su alrededor disgustado. Las últimas lluvias habían convertido las calles en un lodazal pestilente. El caballero acercó a su nariz un ramillete de flores secas que siempre llevaba consigo para enmascarar el mal olor.

— De todos modos, — comentó con tristeza— a The Globe no le quedan muchos días de gloria… Los puritanos pretenden cerrarlo1.

Crowley se paró en seco, indignado

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? 

— Parece ser que el teatro, ya sabes… Corrompe la moral. Y ellos quieren crear una sociedad virtuosa. Debes reconocer que tienen razón…en parte. 

—¡Malditos sean ellos y sus virtudes!

— Crowley, por favor… 

— Este siglo empieza a ser un auténtico incordio. No hay más que guerras religiosas, fanáticos y peste, peste a cada paso. Cada vez me recuerda más al siglo XIV.

Lord Fell le dirigió una mirada llena de inquietud. 

— No crees que esté ocurriendo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir: hambre, peste, guerra y… ¿Crees que puede ser…?

Crowley parecía no comprender.

— Ya sabes: el Fin de los Tiempos. 

— ¡Ah, eso! ¿La llegada del Anticristo? No, no lo creo…— sacudió la cabeza— Me habría enterado. Mis colegas me habrían comentado algo y, sin duda, me habrían dado instrucciones al respecto. De momento, es el negocio de siempre: tienta a los humanos, consigue almas para el Maligno…

— ¡Ah, me alegra! – respondió Lord Fell con alivio— No porque no lo esté deseando, claro. Deseo la batalla final entre el Bien y el Mal como el que más…Es solo que, ya sabes, la imprenta se está extendiendo y hay tantos libros por leer… Aún no he tenido tiempo de ponerme al día.

— No te preocupes, ángel, creo que nuestros partidos se van a encargar de darle a la humanidad unos cientos de años más de miseria y sufrimiento.

— ¡Oh, fantástico…! Quiero decir, ¡qué horrible!

Caminaron en silencio mientras la tarde se iba oscureciendo. Crowley parecía tener algo en su mente.

— Ángel… ¿por qué no hacemos una pequeña escapada? Podríamos ir a mi casa de campo en Greenwich. Allí nadie nos molestaría. Tú podrías leer, y yo podría…no sé, beber mientras tú lees. 

— ¡Oh! — dijo Aziraphale azorado— eres muy amable, pero encuentro que no sería adecuado, tú y yo bajo el mismo techo. Si tus camaradas o los míos se enterasen…

— Sí, he pensado en eso también. El caso es que tengo una pequeña cabaña en mi propiedad, apartada de la casa principal. Podría alquilártela y tú serías…mi inquilino. Todo perfectamente virtuoso. Hay una mujer que podría ser tu ama de llaves, dicen que hace unas magníficas tartas de queso. 

Aziraphale parecía sumido en una compleja lucha interna.

— Bueno, tengo algunos milagros que hacer. No podría abandonar Londres inmediatamente, pero para el día de San Patricio2 estaré libre. Y tal vez me vendría bien tomar algo de aire y avanzar con mis lecturas. 

— Perfecto. Entonces nos veremos allí por San Patricio. 

Crowley regresó a sus apartamentos, decidido a descansar durante un mes. No tenía ningún compromiso que cumplir, así que concedió permiso a su criado y le dijo que no debía volver a despertarle hasta dos días antes de San Patricio. 

Sintiéndose un poco menos asqueado con el mundo de lo habitual, el demonio se preparó para hacer una de las cosas que más le gustaban: dormir. No obstante, otras fuerzas en marcha parecían tener planes distintos para Crowley.

###### Notas a pie de página

1 En septiembre de 1642, justo después de que comenzara la Primera Guerra Civil Inglesa, el Parlamento ordenó el cierre de todos los teatros de Londres. La orden citaba los "tiempos de humillación" actuales y su incompatibilidad con las "obras de teatro públicas", representativas de la "alegría lasciva y la levedad".

2 17 de marzo  



	2. Escena II

### 

Cuevas del Salnitre, cerca de Barcelona

**Música recomendada:** Berlioz, H. “Sinfonía Fantástica, 5º movimiento” 

Crowley no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero en seguida notó que algo iba mal. Su ser estaba siendo transportado y desmaterializado, inmerso en una nube de olor fétido y ponzoñoso, como de carne putrefacta. En un primer momento pensó, alarmado, que sus superiores le estaban obligando a volver a las Oficinas Subterráneas, para rendir cuentas por algo que no tenía muy claro. ¿Tal vez habían descubierto que el tema de la Conspiración de la Pólvora no había ido exactamente como Crowley lo contaba? Pero de eso hacía décadas. ¿Por qué castigarle ahora precisamente? De todos modos, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, menos probable parecía esta idea.

La fuerza que le estaba subyugando parecía mucho menos definitiva y poderosa que la que empleaba su Organización. Era una fuerza insidiosa pero lenta, que iba desmontando a Crowley pieza a pieza, casi podría decirse que… frase a frase. Un torbellino de espeso humo negro le estaba envolviendo. Crowley empezó a percibir dentro de su cabeza una voz lejana que murmuraba una letanía en latín. A medida que el conjuro se completaba, el demonio empezó a distinguir las frases, más claras en su mente. Estaba siendo invocado.

“¡Maldita sea!”, pensó Crowley y luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra la invocación. Intentó concentrar su poder con un gesto de su mano izquierda, que significaba “santuario”, pero era demasiado tarde, sus extremidades ya estaban paralizadas. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le invocaba que había olvidado cómo se sentía.

“¿Por qué yo?”, pensó fastidiado. Algún torpe imbécil le pediría que arruinase las cosechas del vecino o que le ayudase a seducir a la mujer del molinero. Ya le había pasado alguna vez a lo largo de los siglos, aunque la mayoría de los inútiles que lo intentaban no tenían la suficiente magia para completar el conjuro y apenas llegaban a vislumbrar a Crowley sin siquiera poder formular su petición…No obstante, en aquel momento, Crowley notaba una fiera determinación detrás del sortilegio. No se enfrentaría a cualquier granjero borracho, sino a un hechicero poderoso.

Poco a poco, el demonio empezó a notar cómo su ser corpóreo volvía a tomar forma y cómo sus pies tocaban el suelo. Sus ojos estaban aún cegados. De repente, su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse, y sintió cómo unas fuertes ataduras le estaban sujetando a la tierra, como cientos de cuerdas muy finas. Los ligamentos también le amarraron los brazos tras la espalda y cubrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Todo él estaba inmovilizado por aquella extraña red. Sus sentidos empezaron a percibir el lugar en que se encontraba; hacía frío y flotaba una humedad extraña en el ambiente. El olor le sugería una estancia subterránea. 

Por fin, sus ojos volvieron a funcionar y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en las profundidades de la tierra, en una extraña gruta con formaciones calcáreas. Varias antorchas iluminaban el escenario, formando sombras fantasmagóricas en las paredes.

—Este sitio es espeluznante, —comentó Crowley— me encanta. 

Frente a él se encontraba una dama envuelta en una capa morada. A Crowley no se le daba muy bien calcular la edad de las mujeres; diría que ya no era joven, pero todavía podía engendrar hijos. ¿Tal vez una viuda en busca de consuelo? Crowley había oído decir que algunas brujas tenían la obsesión de aparearse con demonios.

— Bienvenido, oh, Demoníaco Señor —dijo la hechicera haciendo una profunda reverencia, para luego postrarse en el suelo, cubierto de charcos y barro. 

—¡Ajá! Bien, en fin…Te agradezco tu fidelidad a Lucifer, y todo eso, ¿pero te importaría decirme dónde estoy?

La hechicera se incorporó y volvió a hacer una reverencia. Parecía aterrada por la enormidad de su éxito invocando al demonio.

— Mi señor, mi nombre es Agnès Benguillada1 . Estáis en las Cuevas del Salnitre, cerca Barcelona, en el Reino de España. Algunas mujeres sabias hemos convertido este lugar en el centro de nuestra búsqueda de conocimiento y poder.

— Mmm, ¿España dices?, buen vino, clima aceptable —comentó para sí mismo Crowley— Puede que haya valido la pena el viaje. ¿Podrías soltarme? Premiaré tu fidelidad con una magnífica cosecha.

— Lo lamento —dijo Agnès firmemente— pero no puedo hacerlo. Me temo que tengo algo más importante que pediros.

—¿Qué? ¿Un buen marido? ¿Un hijo sano? ¿Una vaca sana? Las he oído todas. Adelante, sorpréndeme.

Agnès pareció reprimir un juramento, pero controlándose, empezó a hablar con voz queda.

— Señor Crowley, conocemos vuestros talentos y creemos que tenéis cierto poder especial que nos puede ser de gran ayuda. Seguramente lo ignoráis, pero en esta tierra, Cataluña, se pasa grandísima penuria. Primero tuvimos que soportar la guerra contra los franceses, que causó hambruna y descontento. Después los campesinos se hartaron de los excesos de los señores y se alzaron en armas en la Guerra de los Segadores. Y ahora, para colmo de desgracias, la peste ha vuelto, diezmando a la población.

Crowley hizo un gesto de irritación. 

—¿Habéis intentado con alguna procesión? ¿una misa? Supongo que sabes que quien envía las plagas y las hambrunas está ahí arriba. No tengo nada que ver. Así que suéltame — siseó el demonio mirándola de forma amenazadora.

La dama pareció alterarse, pero no se amilanó.

— No os hemos invocado por las guerras ni por la peste. Son terribles, pero sabemos que son producto de las malas decisiones de los hombres. Mis compañeras y yo hemos estado curando a los enfermos, intentando evitar que se extienda la pestilencia con buenos consejos. Pero las autoridades nos temen, y nos odian, y han lanzado contra nosotras a la Santa Inquisición. Doce amigas están prisioneras del Santo Oficio en Barcelona. En este momento, seguramente las están torturando, intentando arrancar una confesión…para poder llevar al Auto de fe. Y aquí es, Señor Crowley, donde entráis vos. Tal vez no tengáis nada que ver con la peste, pero sí con el Santo Oficio. 

—¿Qué has dicho? — gruñó Crowley. 

— Sabemos que vos inventasteis la Inquisición.

Crowley intentó parecer displicente, pero internamente estaba maldiciendo a los nueve Círculos del Infierno, uno por uno. ¿Cómo era posible que un mortal hubiese accedido a una información clasificada como aquella? Cuando volviese a la Central, tendría unas palabras con el Departamento de Seguridad de la Información. En su contrato tenía que haber algún apartado sobre protección de datos, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en ello Había que llegar al fondo de aquel asunto.

—Sí, lo hice…Es uno de mis mejores trabajos – dijo el demonio jactancioso— Veo que estás muy bien informada, mujer. ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas de mí? ¿A qué demonio sirves?

—Vuesa merced es el primer demonio que he conocido. Os lo contaré todo si nos ayudáis, mi señor. 

—Está bien, suéltame y acabemos de una vez —dijo Crowley malhumorado— ¿qué quieres?

—Que liberéis a mis compañeras y… —Agnès tomó aire— que acabéis con la Inquisición Española. 

—¿Qué? —escupió Crowley escandalizado— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡La orden de crearla vino directamente de Lucifer mismo! ¡Nunca traicionaré al Señor de las Tinieblas!

A Crowley le pareció que había hecho un buen papel. Nunca se sabía quién podía estar escuchando, y una declaración de fidelidad eterna no estaba de más. 

Agnès, por otra parte, parecía muy alterada, pero su voz no vaciló al replicar.

—Mi señor, me temo que no estáis en condiciones de negaros.

A continuación, la bruja juntó las palmas de las manos y comenzó a efectuar una serie de círculos y movimientos en el aire, que lentamente dibujaron un pentáculo de luz suspendido frente a la hechicera. En el centro del pentáculo, una llama azul ardía, incandescente. Agnès no cesaba de repetir los mismos movimientos frenéticos con las manos. Poco a poco, la llama se fue apagando y apareció un objeto brillante, como un diamante, girando en su interior. 

Crowley estaba cada vez más inquieto. Finalmente, el objeto brillante dejó de girar y se reveló como una botellita de cristal, que contenía un líquido transparente. 

Agnès parecía transmutada por el esfuerzo de realizar encantamiento. Aun así, desvió los ojos un momento para fijar su mirada en Crowley.

—¿Qué es eso? — inquirió el demonio.

—Esto, señor —respondió Agnès— es agua bendita.

Ante el horror de Crowley, la bruja hizo un último movimiento para completar el hechizo. Con tres dedos de la mano derecha apuntó en dirección al demonio, mientras que con su mano izquierda su puño cerrado dibujaba un círculo. La botellita salió disparada hacia el demonio, que soltó un alarido, esperando ser fulminado inmediatamente…

No obstante, no fue eso lo que ocurrió. Crowley no sintió el agua, ni tampoco se derritió en una nube sulfurosa. La botellita se enlazó alrededor de su cuello, con unos lazos incandescentes, que al tocarle se convirtieron en una cadena de plata.

—Eso ha sido… innecesario. — comentó Crowley aliviado. 

—Creo que ha sido prudente, mi señor. Ahora me escucharéis. Solo tengo que hacer un gesto de mi mano y esa botellita se quebrará, aniquilándoos. No podéis quitárosla y ningún hechicero puede liberaros del hechizo, solo yo. Si intentáis atacarme, huir o engañarme, os destruiré.

—Así que soy vuestro esclavo— concluyó Crowley. 

—Lo lamento, pero era el único modo de asegurarme de que atenderéis mi ruego. Como comprenderéis, no puedo fiarme de vos.

—Sí, claro, a dónde iríamos a parar si la gente empezara a fiarse de los demonios. — masculló Crowley para sí— Y ahora que llevo una condena a muerte colgada al cuello, al menos, ¿puedo moverme?

Agnès vaciló.

—No os serviré de nada aquí atado.

La hechicera juntó las palmas de las manos y luego las desplegó hacia afuera en un rápido movimiento. Crowley sintió como si mil cuchillos cortasen de un tajo las ligaduras que le sujetaban. El demonio caminó unos pasos, intentando desentumecer el cuerpo que acababa de recuperar. Discretamente, rozó con los dedos el frasco que pendía de su cuello. No podía moverlo, ni siquiera una pulgada.

El demonio se giró y se aproximó a la mujer. 

—Bien, hablemos. Ese plan tuyo de acabar con la Inquisición. Tal vez deberíamos empezar por algo menos ambicioso.

—Ya os he dicho lo que quiero. 

—Pero acabar con una empresa tan grande excede mi poder. No puedo hacerlo sin la autorización de Mi Señor. Seré castigado. 

—Recordad que ahora yo decido lo que podéis hacer y lo que no— dijo Agnès, alzando las manos.

—¡Quieta! No muevas las manos. Lo que te voy a contar ahora no lo sabe nadie, pero…No fui yo quien inventó la Inquisición Española.

—Mentís, nuestros informes dicen lo contrario. 

—Te lo demostraré, pero debes atreverte a mirar.

—¿A mirar qué?

—Esto. 

Crowley chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierda, con un movimiento ascendente. Del suelo empezó a subir un espeso humo rojizo.

—¿Qué habéis hecho? ¡Humo del infierno! ¡Detenedlo! — ordenó Agnès retrocediendo. 

—Has invocado a un demonio, no a una monja carmelita. Mis explicaciones tienen esta forma. Ahora, observa. 

El humo comenzó a solidificarse como una extraña pared translúcida y en ella empezaron a surgir una serie de imágenes. La hechicera, fascinada, se acercó al muro humeante. En él, Crowley proyectaba sus recuerdos. Cómo durante un viaje a España, tentó por casualidad a una piadosa dama de la corte, que, bajo cierta influencia, le habló de los planes de Torquemada…Como vio una gran oportunidad, y se hizo amigo del cardenal para hacerse con todos los detalles. Y el gran reconocimiento que le habían dispensado allí abajo, con Belcebú incluido, con su fea cara de ratón, entregándole su medalla, a regañadientes.

Agnès absorbió el hechizo a través de todos sus sentidos. Cuando las imágenes desaparecieron, el humo envolvió a la bruja y después se dispersó. La mujer se quedó pensativa unos instantes, y luego miró a Crowley, con una mezcla de desprecio y rabia.

—Sois un impostor. Debería destruiros ahora mismo.

—¡No! – exclamó Crowley – Es verdad que yo no inventé la Inquisición, pero aún puedo serte de utilidad. Tengo mis poderes.

Agnès le miró, escéptica y con apariencia de estar muy cansada.

—También yo los tengo. Bueno, mañana pensaré que hago con vos… 

Diciendo esto, la hechicera se dispuso a encadenar de nuevo al demonio.

—Entiendo que ahora soy tu esclavo, pero —la interrumpió Crowley— ¿sería posible que me permitas pasar la noche en un lugar más agradable y, a ser posible, con algo de vino? 

—¿Vino? – exclamó la bruja — Eres un demonio, no necesitas comer ni beber.

—Pero eso no significa que no lo disfrute.

Agnès pareció ceder y le invitó a seguirla, después de maniatarle con un hechizo. Por un laberinto de intrincados túneles, llegaron a la boca de la cueva. Allí les esperaba un carro tirado por un asno. Estaban en un bosque a los pies de una imponente montaña de cimas afiladas, en forma de sierra. Caía una pesada lluvia y sobre las cumbres se vislumbraban los relámpagos. 

—Recordaba el Mediterráneo más soleado — comentó Crowley. 

Agnès no respondió y le indicó que se montase en el carro. Después de lo que parecieron horas, llegaron a una gran masía, la tradicional casa de los labradores catalanes. La noche era oscura. Una criada salió de la casa con un candil e iluminó a su señora.

—Montserrat, —dijo la bruja a la criada— este es el Caballero Crowley, se quedará unos días con nosotros. Prepárale una cama en el pajar. 

Crowley siguió a Agnès hasta la gran cocina de la casa, y ambos se sentaron junto al fuego del hogar. 

—¡Ah! – exclamó Crowley complacido, metiendo ambas manos en las llamas. – A esto le llamo yo un buen fuego. 

Agnès le miró espantada, y reprimió el gesto de santiguarse. 

—Bueno —continuó el demonio— entonces, ¿qué quieres que hagamos con tus amigos de la Inquisición? 

La bruja permaneció en silencio largo tiempo. Luego se levantó y alcanzó una bota de vino, que entregó a Crowley.

—Debo meditarlo. Mañana hablaremos. Aquí tenéis el vino, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Ahora, os llevaré al pajar y os encadenaré para pasar la noche. 

A regañadientes, Crowley sacó las manos del fuego y se levantó de forma perezosa. 

—¡Gracias por el vino!

###### Notas a pie de página

  
1"Benguillada" significa literalmente “muy chiflada” en lengua catalana.


	3. Escena III

### 

Cercanías y ciudad de Barcelona

**Música recomendada:** Savall, J. "Concierto Folías de España” 

_—Este vino tiene mucho cuerpo, Crowley, muchacho. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?_

_Aziraphale dejó la bota de vino sobre la mesa. Estaban en el jardín de la mansión campestre de Crowley, un lugar en el que frecuentemente se retiraba cuando la peste o las rebeliones volvían Londres insoportable. El día era soleado, y a lo lejos se escuchaba el murmullo del río. Crowley se encontraba más a gusto de lo que nunca se había sentido, al menos desde el siglo V._

__

_—Realmente, no te lo creerías. El otro día me pasó una cosa de lo más curiosa en España._

__

_—¿España? ¡Que fantástico! No me dijiste que te ibas de viaje._

__

_—No era algo que tuviese planeado, simplemente pasó. Esa mujer…_

__

_¿Una mujer?_

__

_—Es una larga historia…_

__

_Aziraphale le miró con aire travieso._

__

_—Crowley, ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo hermosa que es tu cabellera?_

__

_Y diciendo esto, el ángel llevó su mano hacia los bucles pelirrojos del demonio y tomó un mechón entre sus manos. Crowley no podía estar más atónito pero, misteriosamente, le dejó hacer._

__

_—Aziraphale._

—Buenos días, señor Crowley… ¡Eh! ¡Despertad! ¡Demonio!

Crowley abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeado de paja. Estaba en un pajar, tumbado en el jergón que le habían preparado la noche anterior. Su pelo había despertado el interés del asno, que estaba masticando los rizos con gran delectación.

—¿Por qué? – aulló el demonio, volviendo a la realidad. — ¿Por qué yo, Príncipes del Infierno? ¡Maldita bruja! 

El asno se apartó, alarmado. Agnès, la culpable de su abrupto despertar, se mantenía a una cierta distancia y observaba al demonio con disgusto.

—¡Pereza también! —masculló la bruja— ¿Es que no carecéis de ningún pecado? 

—La incomodidad de este jergón sí que debería ser pecado.

—Debemos ponernos en marcha. En este mismo momento, la Inquisición está torturando a mis hermanas. En cuestión de horas sabrán todo de mí, si no lo saben ya. Y si me capturan, no podré salvarlas.

Crowley, cada vez de peor humor, siguió a la mujer hasta la masía. Había dejado de llover, pero el cielo era de un tono gris decididamente deprimente. Se instalaron en la cocina, donde tomaron asiento en una mesa austera, en la que había un gran pan redondo, queso y embutidos. 

—Comed, si lo deseáis – le dijo Agnès.

—No, no es necesario, pero adelante, servíos. 

La mujer cortó una gran rebanada de pan. Después tomó un fruto rojo, lo partió por la mitad y empezó a frotarlo contra el pan, que quedó empapado. 

—¿Qué es eso?

—¡Oh, tomates…! Son un fruto venido del Nuevo Mundo, untados en el pan con un chorro de aceite de oliva son muy buenos. ¿Deseáis probarlos?

—No, pero tengo un amigo en Londres a quien le interesaría la idea – dijo el demonio, observando con cuidado el procedimiento de hacer pa amb tomàquet– Dicho lo cual, tengo que preguntar, ¿has decidido ya qué quieres hacer? Tengo un compromiso en Inglaterra dentro de unos días y no me gustaría faltar. 

Agnès le echó una mirada torva. 

—Partiremos inmediatamente hacia Barcelona. Os contaré mi plan durante el camino. 

Montaron en el carro, bajo el cielo plomizo. Agnès cogió las riendas del asno, que emitió algunas quejas y luego arrancó a caminar con paso cansino. 

Crowley parecía contrariado.

—¿A cuánto estamos de Barcelona?

—Llegaremos mañana a mediodía, haremos noche en casa de un primo mío —comentó Agnès, con la mirada en el camino.

—¡Tonterías, no podemos esperar tanto!

Y dicho esto, Crowley chasqueó los dedos, convirtiendo a su compañero nocturno en un caballo árabe de pura raza. El asno quiso rebuznar, sorprendido por aquel cambio súbito en su naturaleza, pero en lugar del rebuzno que esperaba le salió un relincho de lo más imponente. A partir de ese momento, el recién convertido caballo se lanzó a un galope veloz, dejando atrás los terrenos de la granja. 

Crowley hizo un par de arreglos más en el carro, que convirtió en carroza con cochero y lacayo. Cuando lo encontró todo a su gusto, volvió a dirigir su atención a la horrorizada Agnès. 

—Así llamaremos excesivamente la atención— se lamentó la dama.

—En absoluto —comentó despectivamente el demonio— por alguna razón, los seres humanos no suelen sospechar de mí. Francamente es un error de lo más común y hace el trabajo muy aburrido. 

Crowley pareció encontrarse más a gusto con el nuevo entorno y se acomodó en los cojines, echando una mirada de disgusto al frasco de cristal que colgaba de su cuello.

— Y dime, ¿vives aquí sola? ¿Sin marido ni hijos?

Agnès aún no se había repuesto del cambio operado en su carro y se le quedó mirando. Finalmente, haciendo acopio de valor, reaccionó, pues le pareció que, aún subyugado, era mejor no hacer enfadar al demonio.

— Sí, mi señor. Mis hermanas y yo somos seguidoras de las ideas de Fray Dulcino de Novara. Creemos que la mujer nace igual al hombre y no debe tener señor ni propietario. Por lo tanto, cualquier encuentro entre ambos sexos debe ser libremente elegido por las dos partes.

Crowley pareció reflexionar, arrugando la nariz.

—¿Dulcino de Novara, dices? Me suena ese italiano; hace unos años hicieron una buena barbacoa con sus seguidores y él, ¿verdad? Así que no solo sois brujas sino también herejes. Casi me está dando pena ese inquisidor al que le vamos a quitar la carne de la parrilla delante de sus narices. Tus amigas y tú vais a proporcionarle sin duda un merecido ascenso.

Agnès parecía asqueada y mareada a partes iguales.

— Pronto tendréis ocasión de conocerle. Y en breve estoy segura de que un día tendréis el placer de su compañía en el Infierno. Es vil y estúpido, y atesora todos los pecados. Avaricia, gula, soberbia, lujuria…

—¿Y cómo tienes pensado que saquemos a tus amigas de la prisión?

Agnès vaciló un momento.

—He pensado que podéis embrujar a los guardianes de la prisión, y liberar a mis amigas. En el puerto hay varias goletas de buen tamaño atracadas. Podríamos llegar a Génova en poco tiempo si conjuráis un buen viento que nos lleve hasta allí. A partir de ese momento, levantaré mi hechizo sobre vos.

— No, no haremos eso—dijo el demonio, como si fuese evidente— Es una idea malísima.

Agnès le miró indignada.

— Te explicaré por qué es tan mala idea. Para empezar, una fuga tan descabellada estará en boca de todos. Puede llegar a oídos de mis superiores. Además, seréis siempre fugitivas de la justicia. Es mejor buscar una solución más…diplomática. 

— Bueno, como comprenderéis, no voy a fiarme de vuestros consejos, sois...

—Un demonio. Pero eso no significa nada. Yo quiero librarme del agua bendita tanto como tú liberar a tu secta de brujas herejes.

— ¿Cómo sé que no harás el mal por puro placer?

— Porque eso sería cansadísimo. Conozco mejores formas de divertirme. Y, además, tengo un compromiso en Londres dentro de unos días, así que me interesa terminar nuestra “asociación” lo antes posible. Te diré lo que haremos, pero antes cuéntame todo lo que sepas de ese Inquisidor y de cómo es la prisión donde están tus amigas.

Agnès empezó a hablar, mientras una idea tomaba forma en la mente del demonio.

Al caer la tarde llegaron a las inmediaciones de la muralla de Barcelona. Los suburbios de extramuros ofrecían un espectáculo lastimoso. Los enterradores estaban cavando enormes fosas comunes para los apestados. Otros funcionarios quemaban las pertenencias de los desafortunados en piras de olor nauseabundo.

A poca distancia, una lastimosa mezcla de mendigos, tullidos y niños abandonados se amontonaban en un campamento precariamente construido. Se podían ver algunos de ellos adentrándose tímidamente en el terreno de los enterradores para ver si alguna posesión de los muertos podía serles de utilidad.

Crowley hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Cuando ahí arriba envían una plaga, hacen bien su trabajo, desde luego— comentó.

— No creo que sea un castigo de Dios. Ella nos ama. La peste la causan los miasmas y la estupidez humana. Las miasmas salen del cuerpo de los infectados y se propagan entre la población sucia, débil y mal alimentada por las malas cosechas. La Iglesia decadente ordena misas y procesiones donde las multitudes extienden más aún el contagio.

— ¿No hay ninguna cura?

— Los médicos de la peste son poco más que enterradores. Aplican sangrías, recomiendan beber orina de burro o untan el cuerpo en veneno de sapo. 

—Parecen remedios muy razonables. ¿Y aun así no mejoran?

— Todo eso no son más que supersticiones. Lo único que funciona como es el confinamiento, la limpieza y la buena ventilación de las casas. Ah, y la orina debe ser de cabra, la de burra no tiene ningún efecto.

Crowley no parecía muy convencido.

—Ya veo. En todo caso, no te acerques a la ciudad. No puedo arriesgarme a que mueras y me dejes esto colgado del cuello.

Agnès parecía dispuesta a discutir, pero Crowley continuó.

—He puesto un hechizo sobre el carruaje. Nadie se fijará en él ni en sus ocupantes. Dentro de dos días, al amanecer, me reuniré contigo en el lugar acordado. No te acerques a ningún apestado.

Agnès asintió, pero su tono fue duro cuando habló:

— Recordad nuestro pacto. Y recordad que, aunque estéis a mil leguas de distancia, visible o invisible para mí, en cualquier momento puedo hacer estallar el frasco de agua bendita. No intentéis huir.

— ¿Por qué iba a huir? Esto será pan comido. ¡Nos vemos!

Y diciendo esto, Crowley saltó perezosamente del carruaje. Agnès vio alejarse al demonio, pero el resto de observadores que estaban en las cercanías solo vieron una vieja jorobada que cojeaba en dirección a la puerta de la muralla. 

Normalmente, Crowley se sentía bastante cómodo cuando adoptaba un cuerpo de mujer. Aunque en este caso lo había dotado de tantos defectos, deformidades y taras que le costaba caminar. Aun así, se sentía bastante satisfecho con su disfraz: le había puesto verrugas, estrabismo y manos retorcidas; incluso desprendía un ligero aroma a azufre. Todo ello producía en aquellos que la veían un desagrado instintivo y una sensación de encontrarse en presencia del Mal (y en ausencia de la Higiene, para ser justos.)

Crowley avanzó penosamente hacia la puerta de la ciudad. La muralla estaba fuertemente guardada por alguaciles y oficiales. Estos últimos se dedicaban a untar todas las mercancías que entraban en la ciudad con vinagre caliente, pues se consideraba que este tratamiento eliminaba todo rastro de pestilencia. El demonio travestido atravesó sin problemas la puerta (gracias a un rápido encantamiento sobre los guardias) y se internó en las depauperadas calles de Barcelona. 

Intramuros no faltaban mendigos, huérfanos y vagabundos, que parecían aún más hambrientos que los de fuera de la muralla. Crowley recordaba Barcelona de su última visita unos 100 años atrás, cuando la Inquisición era solo un proyecto muy prometedor, del que se podía aprovechar. Recordaba vagamente que el centro de la villa, la Plaza del Rey, se encontraba en la parte más elevada de la villa. 

En aquel momento, libre por primera vez de la compañía de la bruja, podía dedicar unos instantes a pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Al principio aquello le había parecido una maldita broma, pero era algo bastante más peligroso. Desde luego, no podía ser casualidad que la hechicera conociese tantos detalles sobre Crowley y sus poderes. Alguien muy bien conectado la había informado. ¿Sería posible que otro demonio le hubiese traicionado? Desde luego, no podía negar que Allí Abajo, muchos le despreciaban. Algunos, como Hastur, tal vez le odiaran, pero, ¿tanto como para urdir aquel plan descabellado? Implicando a una mortal, además...Era absurdo, y no les haría ganar ni una sola alma. Ni siquiera servía para hacerle la pelota a Belcebú.

Crowley debía obtener más información, de fuentes demoníacas o humanas. Aunque tal vez no se encontraba en la mejor situación para investigar. Miró la cadena que pendía de su cuello. A pesar de la metamorfosis, el frasquito de agua bendita permanecía anclado a su pecho, un acto de magia negra admirablemente ejecutado. 

Estaba claro que, de momento, la mejor opción era colaborar. Mientras la bruja quisiera algo de Crowley, su cuello estaba seguro. Y después…El demonio sintió un ligero escalofrío al pensarlo. Existían varias opciones, evidentemente. Podía matar a la hechicera de múltiples formas, los seres humanos habían sido creados con una naturaleza absurdamente frágil. Pero, eligiera la forma que eligiera, ¿sería lo bastante rápido cómo para evitar que ella contraatacase rompiendo el frasco? Había que reflexionar, ojalá pudiesen dejarle un tiempo tranquilo con una copa de Rioja. Pero en aquel momento tenía una tarea. 

Caminó renqueando, y con un cierto nerviosismo. Estaba oscureciendo rápidamente, y debía darse prisa, si quería que su pequeño espectáculo surtiese efecto antes de que cayese la noche.

Se dejó llevar por su instinto, y en poco tiempo llegó a las cercanías de la Catedral y del Palacio Real. Aunque ya no había ningún rey en él, claro. Las coronas de Aragón y Castilla se habían unificado hacia un siglo, y la capital del reino se encontraba en Madrid. La Plaza del Rey parecía un escenario poco propicio, con pocas personas que se apresuraban a volver a sus casas en la desapacible tarde lluviosa. Pero Crowley no podía permitirse esperar un mejor momento, así que buscó un lugar visible y comenzó su mejor interpretación de una bruja poseída. 

A Crowley no se le daban demasiado bien los idiomas y no conocía la lengua del país, el catalán. No obstante, el demonio había viajado mucho por Italia, y sus conocidos Leonardo da Vinci y César Borgia le habían enseñado bastante italiano. Chapurreando un poco y añadiendo expresiones en latín, Crowley consiguió dar una impresión bastante terrorífica.

Primero empezó insultando a la Iglesia y la Corona, al tiempo que fingía convulsiones y empezaba a expulsar una sospechosa espuma verde por las comisuras de su boca. En un principio, los viandantes meramente le echaban una mirada aprensiva a la vieja jorobada y se apartaban de ella.

A continuación, Crowley decidió empezar a lanzar maldiciones bastante más específicas contra personas concretas que se le acercaban. Varios caminantes sufrieron caídas inexplicables cuando la anciana les lanzó una maldición muy parecida a “Vanfancullo”. Un sacerdote, que cometió el error de santiguarse, pasó el mal trago de descubrir que le habían salido unos hermosos cuernos y una cola. Y, por último, una madre que llevaba a su hijo en brazos, vio como el niño se convertía de repente en un lozano lechón. (Crowley aseguraría que detectó en la madre una cierta vacilación entre el impulso de solicitar auxilio o bien correr a casa para encender el horno).

En aquel momento, ya se escuchaban acusaciones de brujería y se habían reunido varias personas con hoces y guadañas de lo más amenazador. Crowley tuvo que rebajar un poco su tono y anunciar que era una pobre mujer poseída por el demonio y que deseaba confesar. Con no poca dificultad, los oficiales de la Santa Inquisición, llegaron y se hicieron cargo de la situación.

Los guardias no estaban muy emocionados por la perspectiva de detener a Crowley. En general era mucho más gratificante apresar a herejes y judaizantes acomodados, de los que se podían obtener sobornos o propinas por mejorar su situación en prisión. Aquella vieja jorobada no parecía tener nada de valor, excepto un hermoso frasquito, que fue imposible quitarle de ninguna forma, aunque no se defendiera.

Los oficiales condujeron a la vieja a la prisión de la Inquisición y lo lanzaron dentro de su celda de un puntapié, para evitar tocarle en la medida de lo posible. 

Al demonio no le pareció una mala solución: ya estaba exactamente donde quería estar, y la perspectiva de tener unas cuantas horas para reflexionar le resultaba atractiva. Había que decir que la hospitalidad de la Inquisición dejaba mucho que desear. No le habían dado agua ni nada de cenar, y en el suelo de su celda solo había un poco de paja mugrienta para hacerle la estancia más confortable. Desde luego, había pernoctado en sitios peores, pero esperaba más de una organización tan poderosa como el Santo Oficio.

Crowley decidió permanecer en silencio unas horas, y se dedicó a una de sus ocupaciones favoritas: escuchar el sonido del mar. La prisión se encontraba a más de una milla de la costa, pero, aun así, si Crowley afinaba lo bastante sus sentidos diabólicos, podía percibir el leve rumor del oleaje rompiendo en la playa. 

Pasadas unas horas, el demonio consideró que era seguro dejar su celda e investigar un poco más en la prisión. Dirigió su oído hacia el interior del edificio y localizó su objetivo. A continuación, con un cansino chasqueo de dedos, abrió la puerta de su celda y sumió al guardia más cercano en un profundo sopor. El pasillo llevaba a una angosta escalera de caracol. Crowley subió un piso y se dirigió sin vacilación a la celda que había identificado. Antes, de entrar, no obstante, prefirió observar por la trampilla lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro. 

Era una celda algo más grande que la de Crowley, pero, sin embargo, sus ocupantes estaban hacinadas, rozándose las unas a las otras y sin espacio para moverse. Se trataba de 12 mujeres con edades comprendidas entre la adolescencia y la ancianidad. Sus ropajes también eran variados, parecía haber campesinas, menestrales e incluso alguna dama acomodada, aunque era difícil asegurarlo por la suciedad que las cubría. A pesar de la espantosa situación en la que se encontraban, las mujeres parecían conservar la dignidad y la calma. Estaban sentadas en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y formando algo parecido a un círculo. Las mujeres se cogían de las manos, y parecían susurrar un cántico en voz baja. 

Cuando lo hubieron terminado, la mujer que parecía más anciana tomó la palabra. 

—Hermanas, damos comienzo a nuestra Asamblea Semanal. La que desee hablar, que hable ahora.

Una mujer de unos 40 años, con ojos saltones y aspecto temeroso se apresuró a alzar la mano.

—Hermana Mercè, ¿crees que Agnès Benguillada nos rescatará? – preguntó angustiada— He escuchado a los carceleros decir que ya hay fecha para que se lea nuestra sentencia, y que arderemos en la hoguera. 

La anciana contestó con serenidad. 

—Hermanas, debemos confiar en Agnès. En la última carta que consiguió hacernos llegar hace un mes decía que había encontrado un poderoso aliado que le permitiría sacarnos de aquí. No sé nada más. Pero Agnès es la más sabia de entre nosotras, y su magia la más fuerte. 

Una jovencita rubia, con aspecto desafiante alzó la mano.

—¿Sí, Mireia?

—Quiero decir que este juicio es un acto político, y debemos tomarlo como tal. Las acusaciones de brujería son un arma del patriarcado para acallar nuestras voces de mujeres libres y quitarnos el poder. No se nos mata por ser brujas, sino por ser mujeres. 

Otra adolescente, que parecía su hermana menor, le contestó:

—Pero, Mireia, es verdad que somos brujas…Tú utilizaste aquel conjuro para que el molinero de Martorell se quedara impotente. Y yo volví agria la leche de las vacas del vecino con aquella pócima. 

—Porque los dos eran unos cerdos machistas, Anna…—rezongó la que respondía al nombre de Mireia. 

La anciana que presidía la asamblea parecía deseosa de cortar aquella línea de pensamiento.

—Hermanas, ya sabemos que en este proceso hay prejuicios contra nosotras, por ser mujeres sabias y por canalizar las fuerzas de la Naturaleza. Pero debemos mantener la calma, desafiar al Santo Oficio solo puede empeorar nuestra situación. 

Mireia parecía dispuesta a discrepar. 

—Al contrario, propongo que, si hemos de morir, convirtamos nuestra muerte en un acto simbólico y reivindicativo. Algún día, las nietas de las brujas que quemaron volverán para vengarnos y destruirán el orden patriarcal que nos oprime. 

—Pero, Mireia — la interrumpió su hermana — nosotras no tenemos nietas. Ni siquiera tenemos hijas…

La señora Mercè parecía agotada, como si aquella no fuese la primera vez que se trataba el tema. Una mujer tirando a regordeta, de pecho generoso y rizos negros, interrumpió y habló con tono pragmático.

—¿No sería mejor que intentemos salvar la piel, mientras podemos? Tal vez algunas de nosotras podríamos salvarnos si acusamos a Agnès Benguillada. Pienso que es mejor que nos venguen las nietas de las brujas que no pudieron quemar… 

Ante esta propuesta, estalló una gran discusión, entre partidarias y oponentes a Agnès. En aquel momento, Crowley decidió que no sacaría nada en claro del akelarre en su conjunto, y que sería preferible interrogarlas una a una. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, abrió la puerta y congeló a todas las brujas, que quedaron pausadas en sus exaltados gestos y ademanes. 

Crowley se dirigió, saltando entre las mujeres sentadas, hasta llegar a la señora Mercè. El demonio se agachó junto a la anciana y pensó cuidadosamente lo que quería preguntar:

—¿Por qué Agnès Benguillada tiene tanto poder? 

La anciana, con la mirada perdida, pero una dulce sonrisa, contestó de buen grado.

—Agnès es la más sabia de entre nosotras. Estudia libros arcanos, y mantiene correspondencia con seres iluminados. 

Crowley frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué seres? ¿Demonios? 

—No he oído hablar de ningún demonio. 

—¿Quién le ha enseñado lo que sabe? 

—No lo sé. 

—¿Por qué la seguís?

—Nos ha enseñado los ciclos de la naturaleza, el arte de curar las enfermedades y de hablar con los animales. Ella es nuestra guía.

Crowley dedicó las siguientes horas a interrogar a todas las brujas, con resultados igualmente decepcionantes. Ninguna había oído hablar a Agnès de demonios, ni sabían cómo había adquirido los conocimientos necesarios para encadenar a uno. 

Agotadas todas las posibilidades, Crowley lanzó un hechizo sobre las mujeres 

—Dormid. No me habéis visto y no me recordaréis.

Cuando rayaba el alba, el demonio regresó a su propia celda.


	4. Escena IV

### 

Prisión del Santo Oficio, Barcelona

**Música recomendada:** Paganini, N. "La danza de las brujas”

Unas horas después, el carcelero llevó a Crowley un mendrugo de pan y una jarra de agua, que le dejó casi en la puerta, para no acercarse a aquella vieja jorobada que no solo parecía poseída sino enferma.

Crowley pidió ser llevado directamente ante el Inquisidor, para confesar sus pecados. Por lo que pudo entender, no era ese el procedimiento y en las siguientes horas pasaría por las manos de los torturadores. Al parecer, una confesión sin tortura previa era poco sincera y lucía mal en los procedimientos judiciales. Al demonio le pareció una magnífica oportunidad de visitar un lugar pintoresco, aunque se desviase un poco de su plan inicial. Por lo tanto, se dejó llevar de buen grado. 

Al contrario que otros diablos, Crowley no encontraba particularmente atractivos los instrumentos de tortura. En general, opinaba que la poesía, la metafísica de Aristóteles o el sistema tributario eran métodos mucho más efectivos para atormentar a los seres humanos. No obstante, la curiosidad siempre le impulsaba a conocer los nuevos inventos de la humanidad. Según su experiencia, los humanos eran increíblemente imaginativos cuando se trataba de martirizar, despedazar y exterminar a sus semejantes.

El diablo permitió que le tumbaran primero en el potro y le hiciesen confesar algunas de sus hazañas. Por puro entretenimiento, mientras le dislocaban todas las extremidades, confesó haber entregado la manzana de la discordia a Eva y haber tentado a Jesús en el desierto. Los torturadores estaban horrorizados, más que por sus palabras en chapurreado latín, por la falta de gritos, sollozos y súplicas que solían acompañar al potro.

Después, como se aburría de la relajada postura del potro, Crowley pidió probar la Cuna de Judas y una hermosa silla de púas que acumulaba polvo en un rincón. Después de tanta diversión, el demonio consideró que ya se había entretenido bastante y que era hora de hablar con el Inquisidor. Así que, con un susurro y un chasquido, subyugó a los torturadores. Para mayor seguridad, y para evitar que pudiesen dañar a las brujas que dormían unos pisos más arriba, Crowley decidió hacer que sufrieran un pequeño accidente. Uno de ellos le colocó al otro un aplastacabezas y a continuación se encerró a sí mismo en una Doncella de Hierro1. A Crowley le pareció bastante adecuado que los verdugos probaran sus instrumentos de tortura, les ayudaría a mejorar en su trabajo.

A continuación, el demonio decidió retomar su apariencia habitual. Su cuerpo de bruja jorobada había quedado inservible, después de descoyuntarle todas las articulaciones y hacerlo sangrar por infinitos puntos. Crowley adoptó también un elegante vestuario, propio de un noble español, con jubón y calzas de terciopelo negro y un hermoso sombrero de ala ancha. Así ataviado, se dirigió al despacho del Inquisidor, al que había localizado gracias a su prodigioso oído y su olfato para el vino de altísima calidad. 

Alguien podrá decir que Crowley no tenía ninguna necesidad de pasar por la cámara de tortura, pero, al contrario, en su Organización se valoraban mucho el conocimiento sobre métodos de suplicio. Sería todo un golpe de efecto poder decirle a Belcebú que sus técnicas estaban muy obsoletas, y que los españoles habían perfeccionado nuevos instrumentos mucho más avanzados. Puede que ascendiesen de categoría a Crowley por las nuevas noticias que llevaba.

El despacho del Inquisidor estaba en la primera planta del edificio, y era una sala recubierta por lujosos tapices que mostraban escenas religiosas. En una esquina había un hermoso bargueño de madera oscura, con diversos cajones. También un brasero y un hermoso cofre de hierro en el que cabría un hombre voluminoso. De hecho, cabría el propio Inquisidor, que era un hombre orondo ataviado con la toga roja del Santo Oficio. El clérigo estaba sentado en una hermosa butaca tapizada, frente a su mesa de trabajo. Crowley no podía ver bien al hombre, por estar casi totalmente cubierto por una jovencita entrada en carnes, que parecía una sirvienta del palacio. La pareja parecía entregada a un furioso besuqueo, mientras las manos del Inquisidor se perdían bajo las faldas de la muchacha.

—Bien —murmuró Crowley— esto lo hace todo mucho más fácil.

El Inquisidor y la muchacha se sobresaltaron al oír al demonio, y adoptaron una pose horrorizada que quedó bastante cómica cuando Crowley les congeló con un chasquido.

—Márchate. No me has visto – murmuró el demonio dirigiéndose a la doncella.

La joven obedeció, con la mirada perdida, y salió de la cámara. 

A continuación, con mucha calma, Crowley se quitó su recién adquirido sombrero y lo dejó sobre la mesa. 

—Veamos, – dijo dirigiéndose al Inquisidor, que continuaba inmovilizado en su gesto de horror – ¿es esta la única amante que tienes? 

—No —contestó el Inquisidor en modo mecánico.

—¿Has cortejado a mujeres casadas?

—Sí. 

—¿De la nobleza?

—Sí. 

—¿Monjas?

—Algunas. 

—Perfecto. Ese asunto entonces, está claro. Vayamos ahora a lo importante – decidió Crowley— ¿Qué sabes de una mujer llamada Agnès Benguillada?

—Es la suma sacerdotisa de un grupo de brujas que hemos aprestado y que vamos a quemar dentro de dos semanas. Ella y sus seguidoras han estado dando a las campesinas pócimas maléficas: para abortar, para no quedarse embarazadas, incluso para dejar de tener dolor durante el parto…Les dicen a las mujeres del campo que tienen que dejar a sus maridos y vivir en comunidad, y que se miren con un espejito el punto de la coyunda carnal para así aprender los secretos de Satanás. 

—Sí, sí, sí…todo eso ya lo sé. Pero, ¿qué tenéis sobre Agnès en concreto? ¿Con qué demonios está en contacto? ¿Quién le ha enseñado sus hechizos?

—Mi secretario lo escribió, está todo en los archivos. 

—Muéstramelos…— exclamó Crowley con impaciencia. 

El Inquisidor se dirigió al bargueño y rebuscó durante un buen rato hasta encontrar un buen fajo de papeles manuscritos, que depositó sobre la mesa.

—Bien, métete en el cofre – ordenó Crowley, que no quería interrupciones. 

Una vez el Inquisidor estuvo firmemente encerrado en el cofre, el demonio se acomodó en la lujosa butaca y puso los pies sobre la mesa. Se disponía a empezar a leer el manojo de legajos, pero sintió que algo le faltaba. Olfateó brevemente el aire y localizó dónde escondía el vino el Inquisidor. Una vez se hubo hecho con una copa, empezó su lectura. 

Después de varias horas leyendo el farragoso texto en español, Crowley había sacado poco en claro. Las acusaciones contra las brujas eran las mismas de siempre, los testigos los mismos vecinos envidiosos de todos los procesos y los castigos, los habituales. El demonio, decepcionado y algo borracho, iba a dejar de leer, cuando de repente apareció algo que llamó su atención. Un herrero, antiguo seguidor de Agnès, había dado un completo testimonio de las reuniones que se organizaban en el grupúsculo. Según aseguraba el testigo, Agnès seguía un libro de hechizos que le había facilitado una bruja hereje inglesa. El herrero no parecía saber exactamente cómo era el nombre de la extranjera, pero le parecía que era algo parecido a Agnes Nutria. 

Crowley releyó varias veces el mismo párrafo, hasta que se convenció de que no había más información que extraer. Aquello, se dijo, cambiaba por completo la situación. Si aquella bruja inglesa había iniciado en la hechicería a Agnès Benguillada, seguramente era ella quien le había facilitado el encantamiento para subyugar a Crowley. Debía sonsacar más información a Benguillada para poder localizar a la inglesa. Eso, si antes la bruja no le destruía a él. 

Una vez más, el demonio se dijo que, muy a pesar suyo, no le quedaba más opción que colaborar. De un salto, bajó los pies de la mesa y se levantó, tambaleándose ligeramente por el efecto del alcohol. Con un andar vacilante, se dirigió al cofre y lo abrió.

—Sal de ahí y siéntate – ordenó al Inquisidor.

El hombre le obedeció, automáticamente. 

—Toma pluma, papel y tinta— continuó Crowley— Ahora dime los nombres de tus amantes, y de quién eran esposas. 

—La hija del Duque de Alba, la esposa del Marqués de…, la Abadesa del Convento de… — el rostro del Inquisidor se iba iluminando a la luz de los dulces recuerdos que evocaban aquellos nombres. 

Crowley reprimió un bostezo de aburrimiento. La lujuria era, evidentemente, parte de su trabajo y funcionaba de forma predecible para tentar a los humanos. Pero siempre se había preguntado por qué las personas se trastornaban tanto por un acto que duraba tan poco. 

—Ahora, —ordenó Crowley— vas a escribir una carta a cada uno de sus maridos o padres, contando cuántas veces, dónde, y de qué forma has disfrutado de sus encantos. No te ahorres detalles. Ya sabes, tamaños, costumbres de alcoba, lunares en sitios característicos, etc. Luego firmarás cada carta y la sellarás con tu sello personal. 

Durante las siguientes horas, el Inquisidor se reveló como un escritor muy dotado, en todos los sentidos. Crowley fue leyendo las cartas a medida que las escribía y en algún caso consideró que la carta merecería publicarse como literatura erótica. En algunos círculos sería muy apreciado. Era una lástima que, para el éxito de su plan, fuese absolutamente necesario que aquellas páginas nunca viesen la luz.

Cuando el Inquisidor terminó su tarea ya era bien entrada la tarde. Crowley se dijo que era mejor dejar la prisión lo antes posible, antes de que alguien empezase a notar demasiadas irregularidades en los sucesos de aquel día. El equilibrio entre el Bien y el Mal era notablemente frágil, y las acciones irregulares de un demonio podían ser fácilmente detectadas por otras entidades que estuviesen actuando en el entorno.

Crowley se metió en la pechera del jubón las cartas y los legajos del proceso judicial. A continuación, apuró su última copa de vino y le dio su última instrucción al hombre hechizado:

—Olvidarás que me has visto y continuarás con tu trabajo como de costumbre.

Diciendo esto, Crowley se puso su sombrero y abandonó la estancia.

###### Notas al pie de página

1 La Doncella de Hierro fue un instrumento supuestamente utilizado para la tortura y la ejecución de la pena de muerte que consistía en un sarcófaco forrado interiormente de pinchos de hierro. No hay pruebas de que fuese utilizado por la Inquisición Española, lo uso como una licencia creativa. 


	5. Escena V

### 

Playa de la Barceloneta, Barcelona

**Música recomendada:** Morcheeba “The sea” 

Un amanecer brumoso se insinuaba sobre el mar cuando Agnès Benguillada llegó a la playa. Algunos pescadores preparaban sus redes para salir a faenar. Otros observaban con callada hostilidad al extraño personaje de negro que se encontraba de pie en la orilla, con el agua por la pantorrilla. 

Agnès no pudo evitar santiguarse ante la vista de Crowley. Había algo inquietante en la calma con que el demonio permanecía, completamente inmóvil, en medio de las olas. En su mano había una jarra de barro, pero no bebía, solo contemplaba el horizonte. 

La mujer miró a su alrededor y decidió que lo mejor sería no gritar para atraer más la atención. A continuación, se levantó las faldas hasta la rodilla y se internó en las frías aguas del Mediterráneo, para acercarse al demonio.

—Mi señor Crowley, es un extraño lugar para encontrarnos. 

—Esta playa es muy hermosa, no sé por qué los barceloneses viven encerrados entre esas murallas — dijo señalando la ciudad a sus espaldas— sin disfrutar de esto. 

—Seguramente por los ataques de los turcos, mi señor, y antes, de los franceses, los genoveses y los normandos. 

—Cierto…

—¿Qué es eso, mi señor? — inquirió la bruja con desconfianza, señalando la jarra que llevaba Crowley. 

—Ah, ¿esto? Una invención mía…En una taberna del Born1 he encontrado un tinto malísimo, pero unas naranjas excelentes. He decidido mezclar el zumo de las naranjas con el vino y el resultado ha sido bastante decente. ¿Quieres probarlo? 

Agnès reprimió un gesto de asco.

—Su aspecto es el de la sangría que se produce en la matanza del cerdo.

—¿Sangría? Suena bien, podemos llamarlo así. Creo que los ingleses lo disfrutarían, tienen una dieta tan pobre. Deberían venir más al Mediterráneo… 

—Señor, —dijo Agnès con seriedad— espero que no hayáis pasado este último día en una taberna. Decidme, ¿habéis conseguido liberar a mis hermanas? 

—He conseguido algo mucho mejor que eso, salvoconductos que podréis utilizar cuando os convenga. Ahora te lo explicaré.

—Vayámonos de aquí, —le apremió Agnès, cada vez más inquieta— estamos demasiado expuestos. Podrían reconocerme en cualquier momento.

A regañadientes, Crowley salió del mar y siguió a la bruja. Rodearon las murallas hasta un pequeño bosque de pinos donde se ocultaba el carruaje de Agnès. Entraron en él y Crowley sacó de su jubón los documentos y cartas que había obtenido en el despacho del Inquisidor. 

—Aquí tienes el sumario del proceso contra tus amigas. Todo está ahí: los nombres de quienes os acusaron, los testigos, todo…Podéis vengaros si queréis. 

—¡No habéis entendido nada! – exclamó escandalizada la bruja— Eso no es lo que buscamos, nosotras ayudamos a la gente…

—Bueno, la venganza suele satisfacer a la mayoría de personas. En todo caso, lo más importante está aquí. —dijo señalando el fajo de cartas — En estas cartas, el Inquisidor cuenta con mucho detalle sus amores con mujeres de la nobleza española. No debes abrirlas ni romper su sello, las utilizarás solo para amenazarle, en caso de que vuelva a molestaros.

Agnès cogió las cartas, y fue mirándolas una a una, acercándolas a la luz que entraba por el ventanuco del carruaje. La mujer fue saltando de una a otra, leyendo los destinatarios que constaban.

—¿Todo esto es cierto? ¿No os habrá engañado el Inquisidor?

—Me ofendes. Te aseguro que cuando las personas están en mi poder, no tienen ninguna capacidad para mentir. Así que cada roce, cada manoseo y cada fornicación que aparecen en esas cartas son absolutamente ciertos. 

Agnès parecía abrumada por la inmensidad del poder que tenía frente a sí.

—Con esto no solo podría controlar al Inquisidor, también podría chantajear a los nobles que gobiernan Catalunya. Tal vez incluso obligarles a que hagan leyes más benévolas con los campesinos, menores impuestos, más justicia… 

Crowley calló un momento y luego dijo.

—Yo en tu lugar no haría eso. Llevo algún tiempo por aquí y, por lo que he visto, la gente que empieza revoluciones como la tuya suele acabar muerta muy pronto y de una forma horrible. No es que me importe, lo digo por si te interesa la opinión de un humilde demonio.

Agnès pareció meditar.

—Lo primero será sacar a mis hermanas de la prisión. Luego pensaré cómo utilizar estas cartas de forma justa.

—Te he servido bien, así que… – dijo Crowley señalando al frasco de agua bendita que colgaba de su cuello. 

—Mi señor, os liberaré cuando mis hermanas estén sanas y salvas.

—¿Y cómo sé que entonces no pedirás otra cosa? No sé por qué debo fiarme de ti, mujer. 

Agnès respiró profundamente e intentó mirar a Crowley a los ojos, a pesar del miedo instintivo que le inspiraba. 

—Tenéis mi palabra. No deseo destruiros, en el futuro deberéis cumplir una importante misión…Pero antes necesito que me ayudéis a liberar a mis amigas. Sé que amáis la libertad por encima de todas las cosas y entiendo que en cuanto levante mi hechizo desapareceréis y os reuniréis con vuestro aliado, vuestro…ángel – Agnès pronunció esta palabra cuidadosamente, casi como un susurro. 

—¿Mi qué…? —en aquel momento Crowley olvidó el agua bendita que pendía de su cuello y avanzó amenazadoramente hacia la bruja— ¿Qué estás diciendo, mujer? ¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de mí? ¿Qué demonio te envía? ¿Hastur? 

—No —balbuceó Agnès— Ningún demonio me envía. Solo una mujer muy sabia.

—¡Ajá! Esa Agnes Nutria, esa bruja inglesa. ¿Para quién trabaja?

— _Nutter_ – le corrigió ella. 

—¿Me estás llamando chiflado ?2

—No, el nombre de la bruja es Agnes Nutter, y es mi pariente lejana. Ella es una mujer iluminada. Tiene el don de la profecía, y está escribiendo el libro que le permitirá descifrar todos los hechos del futuro: “Las buenas y ajustadas profecías”. En varias de sus visiones, Agnès ha descubierto un ángel y un demonio que jugarán un papel fundamental en el Fin de los Tiempos. Vos sois ese demonio. Por ello, mi señor, ella y yo nunca os perjudicaríamos. 

Crowley se quedó paralizado, mirando a la bruja con sus pupilas sibilinas convertidas en una minúscula ranura.

—Definitivamente —dijo por fin— las brujas estáis todas chaladas. Demasiadas setas del bosque, supongo…

—Si me ayudáis os entregaré una prueba de lo que digo: una profecía que habla del ángel Aziraphale. 

Crowley hizo un gesto displicente que significaba “No tiene ningún valor para mi” y fingió mirar por la ventanilla del carruaje, esperando a que la bruja le diese más detalles. Finalmente, al ver que no surtía efecto, se giró y encaró de nuevo a Agnès: 

—No creo ni una palabra de lo que dices, pero te ayudaré a liberar a tus amigas y nunca tendremos que volver a vernos, maldita bruja.

###### Notas al pie de página

1 El Born es un barrio barcelonés cercano a la costa, y actualmente, muy turístico.  
2 “Nutter”, en inglés, significa chiflado/a o chalado/a. 


	6. Escena VI

### 

Casa Benguillada, cercanías de Barcelona

**Música recomendada:** "Ríu ríu chiu" (villancico español, S. XVI)

Algunos días después, Crowley se aproximaba a la casa de Agnès Benguillada con un extraño cargamento. En su carromato llevaba doce mujeres de edades y rangos diversos, sumidas en un sueño profundo y reparador. Para la ocasión, Crowley se había vestido con el siniestro vestuario de los médicos de la peste. De esta forma se había asegurado de que nadie le importunase durante el viaje.

Había sido relativamente fácil convencer al Inquisidor de que soltase a las brujas, después de mostrarle algunas de sus cartas manuscritas. Crowley añadió, además, la insinuación de que aquellas brujas estaban protegidas por un poderoso enemigo del Inquisidor. El arreglo, sin duda, levantaría sospechas entre muchos, pero esperaba que el miedo a la ruina fuese suficiente para mantener la promesa del Inquisidor. 

Cuando llegaron a la masía, Agnès y sus criados estaban ya preparados para bajar del carro a las mujeres y acomodarlas en las habitaciones de la casa. Con gran diligencia, Agnès empezó a dar órdenes y a vociferar tratamientos para cada una de las recién llegadas.

Crowley se mantuvo apartado durante todo este proceso, sentado bajo un árbol. Al cabo de algunas horas, cuando se hubo asegurado de que sus amigas estaban bien atendidas, Agnès se arrodilló junto a él, con un gesto de cansancio.

—Gracias, mi señor, por habérnoslas traído. 

—Despertarán al caer la noche y no recordarán nada de lo ocurrido hoy, ni a mí —respondió tranquilamente el demonio.

—Gracias, caminemos. Voy a liberaros y mis hechizos no deben ser vistos por todos…

Caminaron un buen rato por el bosque, hasta llegar a la cueva en la que Crowley había sido invocado. Agnès encendió una antorcha y comenzaron a descender hasta el fondo de la caverna. Crowley se sentía a gusto en aquellas profundidades, y por primera vez en varios días, recordó su vida londinense y deseó volver a ella. 

Cuando llegaron al fondo de la gruta, Agnès iluminó varias lámparas y trazó en el suelo una serie de complicados signos. Cuando hubo acabado, se plantó muy seria frente a Crowley y, haciendo una profunda reverencia, habló.

—Mi señor Crowley, os quedaremos siempre agradecidas. Ahora, mis hermanas y yo somos vuestras siervas. Siempre que necesitéis algo, estaremos a vuestro servicio. 

El demonio se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez un poco de vino, para empezar…

Agnès sonrió tímidamente, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido.

—He pensado en eso, mi señor —y diciéndolo, le entregó una cesta – aquí tenéis mi mejor vino, mi mejor embutido y los frutos del Nuevo Mundo que os enseñé. Tal vez le plazcan a vuestra…amistad de Londres. En la cesta encontraréis también un pliego de papel, con la profecía que os prometí.

Crowley cogió la cesta, sorprendido, y se situó en el centro del círculo ritual.

La bruja alzó las manos y se preparó para levantar el hechizo.

—¡Esperad! —la detuvo Crowley— Todo aquello que dijisteis del Apocalipsis. Si Agnes Nutter está en lo cierto, ¿cuándo será? ¿puede hacerse algo para…? 

—¿Detenerlo? Lo sabréis a su debido tiempo. Agnes Nutter aún está descifrando sus visiones, cuando su libro esté completo llegará a vos. 

Crowley no parecía muy convencido. 

—Así que supongo que esto es una despedida. Un último consejo: sacad a vuestras amigas de estas tierras. No son seguras para vosotras. Demasiadas personas os conocen y os acusan. Que os hayan liberado esta vez no significa que dejéis de ser odiadas.

—Muchas gracias, mi señor – Agnès parecía, por fin, haber superado su miedo al demonio. 

Sonriendo francamente, alzó su mano derecha con la palma abierta y comenzó a musitar en un murmullo casi inaudible su hechizo. 

Crowley se sintió nervioso, por primera vez. Estar en manos de un ser humano siempre era peligroso e impredecible. Agnès fue elevando el volumen de su letanía y con un movimiento rápido juntó su puño izquierdo con su palma derecha y las separó. Crowley sintió cómo el frasco de agua bendita se desprendía y volaba hasta enroscarse en la mano derecha de la bruja. 

Inmediatamente, Crowley pensó en el lugar a donde se dirigía, y la visión de la cueva se difuminó, mientras el cuerpo del demonio se desmaterializaba.


	7. Escena VII

### 

Crowley Manor, Greenwich, día de San Patricio

****

**Música recomendada:** Händel, G.F. "Water Music"

Sir Anthony Crowley esperaba en el embarcadero, observando los barcos que bajaban por el río Támesis. Era una mañana fría y soleada. Greenwich se había convertido en los últimos años en el lugar favorito de veraneo para la nobleza. La reina Isabel I había disfrutado allí de su querido Palacio de Placentia, y unos años después, la reina Ana había mandado construir el que sería conocido como Queen’s Palace.

Crowley tenía buen olfato para las inversiones inmobiliarias, y unos 80 años atrás había comprado un hermoso terreno en el que había edificado una casa de campo. El jardín permanecía en estado semisalvaje la mayor parte del tiempo, y el terreno tenía su propio embarcadero, lo que facilitaba mucho el transporte de provisiones.

Crowley había mandado mensaje a Aziraphale para que embarcase en Londres y se reuniese con él directamente en su casa. El tráfico de todo tipo de embarcaciones era constante también hacia el puerto de Greenwich, donde el río desembocaba en el mar. 

En su jubón, el demonio tenía guardada la profecía que había recibido de Agnès. Aunque conservarla era innecesario; se trataba apenas de unas líneas y las había leído tantas veces que, aún a su pesar, se habían grabado en su memoria. 

Para él, aquellas palabras no tenían ningún sentido, lo que le reafirmaba en su opinión de que la supuesta profetisa se había intoxicado con los hongos alucinógenos que recogía en el bosque. Dudaba aún sobre si compartir la información con Aziraphale. Dado el carácter aprensivo del ángel, era muy posible que aquellas noticias sobre supuestas profecías y el Fin del Mundo le arruinasen las vacaciones.

Por fin, Crowley divisó una embarcación pequeña, cargada de mercancías, que transportaba un pasajero muy peculiar. Lord A.Z. Fell vestía, como era su costumbre, de blanco impoluto, despreciando la moda de la época, mucho más rigorista y partidaria del negro. El lord iba plácidamente sentado sobre su baúl en la popa, admirando el paisaje y sin prestar atención a los gritos que se lanzaban, al cruzarse, los marineros de las diferentes embarcaciones.

De forma perezosa, su anfitrión alzó una mano a modo de saludo. Aziraphale respondió saludando tímidamente, y les indicó a los marineros que se aproximasen al muelle para desembarcar.

El demonio había traído consigo a dos criados, contando con que el ángel nunca viajaba ligero de equipaje. Desde la invención de la imprenta, Aziraphale nunca se desplazaba con menos de 30 o 40 volúmenes para sus ratos de lectura. Los sirvientes subieron a la embarcación para hacerse cargo del baúl, pero no contaron con la extraordinaria torpeza de Aziraphale, que justamente en ese momento, sacó un libro del cofre y se pilló su hermosa capa. Los sirvientes levantaron el cofre y lo llevaron a tierra firme. El resultado fue que Aziraphale, arrastrado por su capa, perdió el equilibrio y acabó flotando en el río Támesis. En su intento de no caer, además, había arrastrado consigo un saco de limones que se flotaron brevemente y luego se hundieron.

Mientras los criados pescaban un sorprendido ángel del Támesis, Crowley pensó que, por alguna razón, aquello le resultaba familiar. De un tirón, sacó de su jubón la hoja que contenía la profecía y leyó:

> “En la ciudad donde empiezan todos los meridianos y acaba una dinastía.  
>  El río traerá un espíritu envuelto en frutos de sol.  
>  Su blanco manto le arrojará a un bautismo de hielo.  
>  Y un demonio descubrirá letras que incendiarán la noche.”

Crowley seguía sin entender qué era eso de los meridianos1, pero le parecía que todo empezaba a cobrar sentido. ¿Podía ser que la ciudad donde acaba una dinastía fuera Greenwich?2 ¿Los frutos de sol, los limones? El demonio volvió a guardar la hoja.

Los criados habían conseguido, por fin, sacar a Aziraphale del río, aterido y cubierto de barro hasta los muslos. Crowley bufó fastidiado, contemplándole.

—En serio, ángel, ¿es que no puedes dar ni un paso fuera de Londres sin que ocurra esto?

—El traje y la capa eran nuevos – se quejó Aziraphale con un mohín de disgusto. 

—Bueno, ya lo arreglaremos…

Unas horas más tarde y después de que se obrase algún hechizo sobre el atuendo de Aziraphale, ambos estaban cómodamente instalados en el jardín. Crowley estaba explicando al ángel su viaje, omitiendo algunos detalles innecesarios.

—¡Qué extraordinario! — comentó Aziraphale – Es tan excitante que te hayan enviado en una misión a España. ¿Cómo te fue por allí?

—El aburrimiento de siempre: Inquisición, peste, hambrunas… Aunque tuvo algunas compensaciones: descubrí este nuevo alimento. 

—¡Oh, sí, los tomates, ese fruto del Nuevo Mundo! Había leído sobre ellos, pero nunca había tenido ocasión de probar uno. ¿Crees que debo atreverme? 

—Sí, la mujer que me los dio me recomendó untarlos en el pan con un poco de sal y aceite de oliva. 

Aziraphale abrió mucho los ojos y emitió un gemido apreciativo.

—Mmm, ¡qué interesante! Debo probarlo sin falta.

Crowley observó al ángel, complacido, mientras inspeccionaba y apreciaba el aroma de los tomates.

—En mi viaje también topé con un texto que puede ser de tu interés. No sé si lees en catalán, pero es muy similar al italiano. Tal vez te cueste un poco comprenderlo al principio, pero sé que te interesan las rarezas literarias. 

Diciendo esto, sacó una hoja de papel plegada, y la entregó a Aziraphale. El ángel dejó los tomates y, después de limpiarse las manos cuidadosamente con una servilleta, desplegó el manuscrito. Al poco de empezar a leer, Aziraphale se detuvo y miró a Crowley escandalizado:

—¡Es pornografía!

—¿Lo es? – dijo Crowley fingiendo sorpresa— Me pareció que era bueno cuando lo leí, y pensé que tal vez alguno de tus amigos editores podría estar interesado… 

—Oh, sin duda, les encantará… – comentó Aziraphale con una sonrisa traviesa– Lo leeré esta noche, en mi cabaña. ¡Por motivos literarios, por supuesto! El autor parece tener talento. Pero, ¿en qué líos te has metido en España, muchacho? 

—Mejor que no lo sepas – dijo Crowley mirando hacia el río— Digamos que, todo el maldito asunto estaba embrujado. 

—Supongo que tienes razón – asintió Aziraphale, inquieto, deseando abandonar el tema – ¡Brindemos! 

—¿Por qué brindamos? – inquirió Crowley rellenando las copas.

—¡Por el Nuevo Mundo! – propuso el ángel. 

—Y porque éste tarde mucho tiempo en acabarse— asintió el demonio alzando su copa.

### 

FIN

###### Notas al pie de página

1 El meridiano de Greenwich, también conocido como meridiano cero, meridiano base o primer meridiano, es el meridiano a partir del cual se miden las longitudes, aunque no siempre fue así.  
2 Isabel I, nacida en Greenwich en 1533 fue la última reina de la dinastía Tudor. La sucedió su sobrino, Jacobo Estuardo.


End file.
